


Nightmare  (Moxiety)

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders (youtube), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Virgil is plagued by nightmares of his past





	Nightmare  (Moxiety)

For some reason...Patton couldn't sleep.  
He adjusted his pillow the way he usually does, he was cozy under a soft fuzzy blanket...and yet he couldn't sleep.

The dishes were cleaned, the kitchen was cleaned, his paperwork was done and he had the day off tomorrow. He wanted to turn on his television for background noise, but that would disturb his tiny dark son.  
It had been days after Patton’s birthday, a pleasant surprise actually, since Virgil had begun to enjoy himself. Patton smiled at the thought, but it was wiped away by a whimper.

Patton shot up from his bed and tiptoed over towards Virgil’s little bed, the whimpering getting a bit louder but subdued. 

The sight almost broke Patton’s heart.  
Virgil was still asleep, but he was shivering and crying silently. He was having another Nightmare, and it seemed really bad.

His tiny teeth were clamped onto the covers of his bed and he seemed to have a death grip on it, he wanted to cry out...but feared to.

Patton slowly reached toward the little Emo in an attempt to calm him, but got the opposite reaction.  
Virgil almost flew off his bed in an attempt to get away from Patton’s hand, and without thinking...Patton grabbed him.

He was trying to keep the little guy from falling off, but it seems his touch wasn’t working. Then he thought for a moment, feeling guilty as the struggles continued in his hand.

He was at a complete loss, his fingers gently touching Virgil’s back. Then he froze, the struggles died down and the breathing much slower and relaxed.

Then Patton remembered the day he got Virgil, he had never been petted. Then he spoke gently, “Virgil? Can you hear me kiddo? It's okay, you're safe. I will always protect you...all of us will protect you.”

Patton gently stood up and walked toward his bed, but he stopped. He wasn’t exactly a still sleeper when in the bed, but he didn't want to let go of his tiny human son.

Then he remembered the recliner downstairs, so he grabbed a few pillows and a blanket in one hand. Then he made his way downstairs to the living room, with a small smile.

Patton paused and reluctantly put Virgil on one of his cozy pillows so he may set up his bed(recliner). After getting cozy, Patton grabbed the pillow with Virgil and got cozy.

He finally felt tired and smiled as he cuddled the pillow close, “Good night dad. Thanks.”

Patton beamed tiredly and yawned, “Good night..Virgil.” before falling asleep.


End file.
